The present disclosure generally relates to a fuel system of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a fuel system comprising components configured to reduce evaporative emissions.
All vehicles, including all-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”), are required to meet specific emission standards under rules and regulation of federal and state governments. Over time, emission standards have been and are becoming more regulated in an effort to reduce overall emissions emitted from all types of vehicles.
In some vehicles, fuel systems may be the primary source of evaporative emissions of a vehicle. As a result, there is a need for an improved fuel system to further reduce the evaporative emissions from a vehicle in order to meet ever-changing emission standards.